


Once Upon a Time on a Spaceship

by CharlotteGlen



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Spoilers for Cress, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGlen/pseuds/CharlotteGlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots set after the end of Cress that follows the snuggles of canon parings and a conversation between an unlikely pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cress/Thorne
> 
> So sorry I wrote and posted this from my phone so it may not be 100% up to snuff!

It had been two hours since the crew had heard about the attach. Cinder was beside herself and in hysterics, crying about how it had been her fault. Kai tried to soothe her but eventually he had given up and now was lying next to her and just stoking her hair and holding her close, hoping that she would soon fall asleep. Iko was eerily quite and wolf was off sulking in a corner. That left Thorne and Cress. Cress liked the spaceship that the captain was so proud of, but she still couldn't help but feel like she was still trapped on her satellite. It had been such a short and terrifying time on earth, but it had been the best time of her life. She had been with Thorne and than he had kissed her. She loved him more now than ever, but it was painfully obvious that he saw her as a sister. And now she was back in space, her vision blurred with memories of her satellite. She hadn't realized she was crying until she heard a soft voice next to her.   
  
"Hey, Cress, what's wrong?" It was Thorne. Quickly Cress whipped away her tears before she remembered that he couldn't see her. 

"It's nothing, I just can't stop thinking about what it was like in the satellite." She felt Thorne's arms wrap around her and pull her close.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into the top of her head. " you just got your freedom and now it must feel like you have lost it again." Cress shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

"I know it's different now, and I feel so silly because I know that this is the only way, but I remember what it felt like to be on earth." She shook violently as the tears began to fall in earnest. 

"This could only make things worse, but it might help, why don't you tell me about everything you want to do after we stop Levana."

"I want to see everything." Thorne laughed at that, but it was a gentle laugh like he couldn't get over just how amazed she was at the world. "I'm serious! I want to climb mountains and swim in oceans and fly though storms and sail into the unknown. I want to do everything but..." She trailed off, not wanting to tell him that she would never see these places and go on these adventures if he ask her to stay with him.

"But what?" He prompted. So she settled.

"But I don't want to do them on my own." She looked down at her hands, waiting for him to laugh at her; to tell her she was to young and to trusting. Instead he bent forward and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I could come with you, after all you are going to need a ship to get everywhere and I have one, pulse someone has to keep you safe!" Cress nodded her head vigorously. A grin stretched from ear to ear at the thought of her and Thorne traveling the world together. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but knew she couldn't.

"Okay well now that that's all settled, do you think you will be able to sleep now?" Cress let out a terrified squeak before throwing her hands over her mouth and forcing out a yes.  "Don't lie to me, Cress." Thorne's voice was stern but caring. Cress sighed and mumbled a no before curling into a ball and letting out a shudder.

"I'm sorry I will be fine I don't want to bother you anymore." Cress said with a forced neutrality to her voice. 

"Scoot over." Thorne's voice was kind but firm and he gently pushed her towards the edge of the bed. Cress did as she was told, waiting for Thorne to explain himself. Suddenly she felt the bed shift beneath her as Thorne stretched out along the back of the bed. Cress jumped a little as she felt Thorne's arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards him. She lay perfectly still as he settled in next to her, his chin resting on her shoulder, arms tucked around her, and legs pressed gently against hers. She felt a shiver run down her spine as his breath tickled her neck. And the two of them lay there in perfect bliss. Safe and secure, Cress was finally able to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Kia/Cinder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

Cinder hated herself. She was a monster, responsible for the death of hundreds and the start of a war. Just a moment ago everything had been so perfect. Kai had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. Now she was a disgusting monster, just as bad as Levana. How could Kai look at her now that she had officially destroyed the world as they knew it. Cinder crumpled to the ground. If she could cry, tears would be streaked down her face. But instead of tears, her sensors told her the different alarming levels of hormones flooding her body.

"Cinder!" Kai's voice echoed around her head. She felt strong arms wrap around her and pull her to her feet.  "Come on, let's go lie down," Kai murmured into her ear. He lead her to the bed he had woken from his drugged sleep. Slowly Cinder sat down on the edge of the bed. She was in shock, according to her system diagnostics.

"I'm in shock," she mumbled.

"What?" Kai looked concerned as he bent forward in an attempt to hear her better. 

"I'm in shock, the best corse of action is to calm down and balance my hormones." Kia smiled as she lay down. She was surprised when she felt him climb next to her and wrap his arms around her waist. He slowly pressed a kiss to her neck, then moved up to her jaw, then to the corner of her mouth. It was soothing. His presence warped around her, calming her enough that she was able to turn and face him. He bent forward, placing a slow and tender kiss on her lips. Cinder let out a sigh as she bent into it. When they finally broke apart Cinder placed her face against Kai's chest and breathed in the smells of royalty. Before the two royals knew it, they had fallen asleep in each others embrace.


	3. Iko and Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship

Wolf sat on Scarlett's bed, picking up what was left of her sent and engulfing himself in sorrow. He hadn't realized anyone was there until Iko spoke. 

"Hey, Wolf, can we talk?" Wolf looked and the repaired android and decided that he owed her that, after all he had been the one to break her brand new body. He gave her a curt nod and she scuttled forwards. She balanced herself precariously on the edge of a crate before she began. "I have a question and I know you have the answer. What is it like to be in love?" Wolf was stunned by the question and involuntarily flinched away from it. "I'm sorry for asking, it's just that you are the only one on this ship who is being honest with how they feel and me being an android I have never been in love and I wanted to know why Cress and Thorne love each other but don't tell each other and why Kai wanted to deny his feelings for Cinder for as long as possible. I'm just so confused... But if you can't talk about it, that's fine!" Wolf stared at the android in amazement. She worked so hard to be human but there were some things she might never understand. Wolf nodded slowly, thinking out his answer.

"I think love is different for everyone. For me, I was programmed to be nothing but a vessel for distraction and then I met Scarlett and warmth just flooded me. Now that she is gone I feel like I am slowly becoming hollow and empty... Colder. For Cress and Thorne it's different. Cress was trapped in a satellite for most of her life and the only interaction she knew was abusive and cruel. Then Thorne comes along and they have this amazing adventure and the two of them fall madly in love but Thorne has never been serious about anyone or anything and his feeling scares him and he makes the excuse that she only likes him because she has never met anyone else. He doesn't have the ability to see the good in himself anymore and she doesn't have the courage to tell him. For Cinder and Kai it's different too. Before we knew Cinder was the lost princess Kai fell for her. She was just a mechanic though, and a cyborg too. When he found out she was a lunar he felt betrayed and wanted to believe that his feeling for her were not his owns because otherwise he would never be able to marry Levana and save his kingdom. Cinder didn't want to admit her feelings for him because she feels disgusted by her cyborg side and contempt for her new found lunar heritage." Iko nodded in understanding but seemed to be masking confusion.

"I understand what you are saying, but I don't understand how you could suppress love. It's supposed to be this unignorable feeling that consumes you." Wolf looked at Iko sympathetically.

"Love is to complicated for something so simple." Was all Wolf said, and Iko knew the discussion was over. As Iko turned to leave, Wolf called after her. "Iko, I'm sorry I broke your new body." Iko turned and flashed a smile at Wolf.

"It's fine! Cinder fixed me up really well and it wasn't your fault plus I did jump on you." Wolf smiled at her, knowing that the android meant it. 


End file.
